cheat
by JK Willett
Summary: not your usual Dom cheats story, you'll see the twist at the end of the first chapter.
1. Default Chapter

Cheat.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I wish I did though, I'm just borrowing them for the time being.  
  
Summary: Dom gets caught cheating, but its not the usual Dom cheats and eventually Letty takes him back. Nope this time someone interferes.  
  
"Dominic Torreto, what the fuck are you doing?" Letty screamed as she stood in the doorway to the room she shared with her boyfriend of nearly ten years.  
  
Letty had had enough of the party and decided to head up to bed. Her plan had been to just go straight to her room and attempt to get some sleep while the partygoers down stairs carried on, but that plan had gone straight out the window when she opened the door to find her boyfriend in their bed with a blonde skank.  
  
Dominic looked up when he heard Letty scream and instantly his heart dropped; he knew that Letty would leave for good this time. He had promised her too many times that he would stop but he never did, he didn't know why he cheated Letty was every man's dream woman physically and mentally.  
  
He saw the tears form in her eyes and neither moved they just stared at each other as though someone had pressed pause. Suddenly as though someone pressed play, Letty backed out of the room. Holding a hand to her mouth in an attempt to hold in her tears she quickly made her way back downstairs to the only person she trusted that didn't live in the house.  
  
She quickly found him sitting on the lounge with Vince watching two women kiss on the opposite lounge.  
  
When the two men looked away from the women and noticed her they instantly knew what had happened. Both had seen Dominic flirting with the blonde earlier in the evening but thought he wouldn't give in to the temptation again. Obviously they had thought wrong.  
  
The two men stood and quickly walked towards her. Vince reaching her first pulled her into a tight hug. When Vince stepped back Letty turned the second man and stepped into his open arms. Pulling back from his embrace Letty looked up at him and asked if he could take her back to his place or anywhere just as long as it was away from Dominic.  
  
"Sure let's go," he said, he gently grabbed her by the elbow and directed her towards the kitchen. Letty numbly followed him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dominic come in to the living room. She heard Vince step in and tell him not to bother trying to follow them cause he wouldn't let him anywhere near her tonight.  
  
"Hey Mia, Letty and I are going alright, we'll talk to you tomorrow alright" Brian told her as they passed, Mia was going to comment but noticed Letty's ready to cry eyes and shut her mouth she knew what had happened, she'd seen it a thousand times.  
  
The back door had no sooner shut than she heard the familiar sounds of thundering footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked up as she saw her brother practically run into the kitchen, looking around widely as he did so.  
  
"She's gone isn't she?" He asked he didn't expect her to answer him, he already knew the answer. He hated himself for doing what he did but he couldn't stop himself and now because of this bad habit he had lost the love of his life.  
  
"Yeah she's gone Dominic, she's gone for good" Mia told him as he sat down at the table and hung his head in his hands.  
  
He heard Mia walk out of the kitchen and into the lounge room. He assumed that she had gone to tell Vince or one of the guys to get everyone out because soon came the familiar sounds of people leaving the house. And all to soon the house was silent, all except for footsteps heading towards him. He didn't have to look up to know who was now in the room, he knew that the whole team was in the room waiting for him, waiting for him to tell them why Letty had left, waiting to find out why he had fucked up yet again. But they would be left waiting because he didn't know the answers to any of those questions and most certainly didn't know where Letty had gone but then again that wasn't usually a question that the team bothered to ask him. It was probably because they knew where she was, he thought.  
  
"So you fucked up again" Vince stated sitting down opposite his long time friend. He and Dominic had been the best of friends for as long as he could remember but that didn't stop him from hating him when he screwed up.  
  
"Yeah I fucked up again" Dominic mumbled, there was no use lying they all knew what had happened.  
  
While the team was interrogating Dominic, Brian and Letty were heading towards his house on the other side of the city. A house that no one on the team knew of.  
  
"So this is where you go when you want to escape the team?" Letty said as they pulled into the driveway of a single story house. The house looked as though it had been built not quite thirty/forty years ago.  
  
Brian showed Letty into the house and told her to make herself comfortable in the lounge room while he got her a drink. Once Brian had left the room Letty took a deep breath and looked around the room. She spotted framed photos hanging on one wall and decided to get a closer look, when she did she saw something that she would never have expected. In one of the photo's Brian was sitting on the hood of what looked to be a silver skyline, sitting beside him on the car was Letty's brother Alex.  
  
Seeing the two of them side by side in what looked to be a happy moment shocked Letty, she had always thought that Brian was the typical good boy never having anything socially to do with anyone that was remotely bad or mixed up in something illegal.  
  
"I see you found the photos of my crew and your brother" Brian said coming back into the room and handing her the drink she had requested.  
  
"How exactly do you know my brother?" Letty asked confused, never in her wildest dreams would she have guessed that her brother Alex Rodriguez and Brian would even know of the other.  
  
A/N: Let me know what you think all right? If people like this then I will try to get more up soon. 


	2. chapter 2

A/N: sorry this has taken so long but I had four university assignment due in the last two weeks that needed work. Updates should be weekly from now on though. Read and let me know what you think of it. (  
  
"He's one of my closest friends, we did time together" Brian explained looking over her shoulder to the photo that she had been looking at. He remembered when it had been taken, he and Alex were waiting for the other members of their crew to arrive so that they could head off for spring break.  
  
"What! I'm sure Dominic shared what Jesse found about me online with you all, the part about me doing two years for stealing cars was actually true. Actually most of it was true except for the family information and the surname" Brian told her when he saw her surprised expression. Brian laughed at her expression, she reminded him so much of his best friend when she was confused.  
  
"How come you never said anything about knowing him?" she asked softly looking down into her drink.  
  
"Would you have believed me if I had told you?" Brian asked giving her a small smile. Letty shook her head and returned to her previous seat on the lounge.  
  
"You want me to show you to where you can sleep?" Brian asked softly when Letty yawned. She smiled sadly and shook her head.  
  
"Tell me about my brother? What's he up to lately? Is he still with his girlfriend Monica?" Letty asked looking up at him, hoping that he would get the hint that she didn't want to talk about Dominic or anything related to the team or what had happened in the last couple of hours.  
  
Brian nodded, he knew what she was trying to do. She didn't want to think about what had happened. She wanted to be distracted from it, so he told her about him.  
  
"He's still with Monica, I think he wants to marry her but he's to chicken to actually tell me that" Brian started.  
  
"Why?" Letty asked.  
  
"Monica is my little sister, she's four years younger then us. Everyone in my crew knew that my sister was off limits, but somehow they got together and I only found out after they'd been dating for six months. Even then it was because I caught him in her bed" Brian explained, laughing to himself as he remembered the looks on his sisters and best friends faces when he'd walked in to wake her up.  
  
"Your shitting me!" Letty exclaimed laughing.  
  
"I shit you not, it was hilarious cause he seriously thought I was going to kill him. He knew I would have to if it weren't for my sister saying that she loved him."  
  
"You say that he's your best friend yet you don't want your sister dating him? I would've thought you'd trust him with her?" Letty asked.  
  
"He is my best friend but she's my sister, my only sister. I want the best for her. He understands that because he has you and he knows why I'm extra protective of her. She's been the only girl in our family since our mother left. Anyway you do realize that Alex is going to find out about this and when he does he's going to come up here and beat the shit out of Dominic" Brian told her.  
  
"I know that and in a way I want him to do that but at the same time I don't because I love Dom so much but he hurt, oh god it's so confusing, why does he have to do that to me. I mean what is so wrong with me that he has to go to some other chica" she said trying to hold the tears back, she hated crying.  
  
"I don't know why he does but he must be stupid cause from where I am standing you're beautiful and smart and you deserve to be treated like a queen. Why don't I show you where you can sleep and then you can get some sleep and in the morning I'll cook you a big breakfast. Don't worry about clothes I'm sure Moni has left some clothes here that would fit you" Brian told her softly as he wiped the tears away from her eyes with his thumb. Letty reminded him so much of his little sister it was scary, he found himself wanting to beat Dominic up for hurting her.  
  
Letty nodded and let Brian lead her through the house. She looked around the room that he led her into, it was large and in the centre had a queen- size bed. The room itself was typically girlie, it had a white halo net hanging over the bed, the pillows and curtains were all lacy and the walls were soft pastels.  
  
"I take it this was your sister's room?" Letty asked as she sat on the bed. Brian walked to the wardrobe and retrieved a set of pajamas; he didn't want to admit that this had actually been the room he had shared with his girlfriend, Tamika, when they had still lived in LA. So he told her it was his sisters.  
  
"Okay through there is a bathroom, you'll find everything you need for a shower or if you want a bath, I'm sure one of the girls has left bubble bath or some shit in there feel free to use it. Get some sleep and I'll talk to you in the morning alright" Brian told her pointing to the shut door to his right.  
  
As Brian turned to leave the room he felt a hand on his arm holding him.  
  
"Thanks Brian, I really appreciate this" Letty said softly.  
  
"It's no problem, really Letty, get some sleep okay" Brian said, he leant forward and placed a kiss on the top of her head as he would have if she were Monica, before walking out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile at the Torreto house the party had ended and now everyone had gone to bed except for Dominic who sat alone in the lounge thinking about what had happened that night. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to talk to someone but the entire team was pissed off at him yet again. Dominic picked up the phone and called the only other person that he knew of that would listen to him and tell him how to fix the trouble he'd caused.  
  
Dominic picked up his mobile phone and hit speed dial 2.  
  
"Tammy it's me, sorry to wake you up little sister but I've done something really stupid and I need to talk"  
  
Half an hour later Dominic hung up the phone and laid back against the lounge, his youngest sister was coming home to sort him out. 


	3. chapter three

Chapter three – the fast and the furious – cheat  
  
"So what are the plans for today? Are we going back to the house?" Letty asked sitting down across from Brian at the kitchen table. The kitchen was bright and Letty quickly realised that it was almost three in the afternoon. Seeing Letty look at the clock Brian realised that she hadn't realised that she'd slept so long.  
  
"Basically whatever you want but Mia wants us to go to the barbeque this afternoon? She said that she would understand if you don't want to go but she would like you there and also her sister arrived earlier this morning, what sister is she talking about?" Brian told her as he sipped his now lukewarm coffee. Brian watched Letty's reaction as he talked and noted that she seemed somewhat happier when he mentioned Mia's sister.  
  
"Well if Mia and Tammy are there then yeah I'll go" Letty answered taking a bread roll from the basket in the middle of the table and buttering it. At Brian's questioning look Letty realised that she hadn't explained about Tammy.  
  
"Tammy or should I say Tamika is Dominic and Mia's sister, she's the middle sister. When Anthony died and Dom went to prison Tammy went to live their grandparents, she wanted to get away from everything and start over. But whenever Dom or Mia need her she will come and help out but she never stays longer then a week, she tells us something about a business or she'll say that Las Angelas isn't safe for her and then leave its almost weird" Letty explained.  
  
"Wonder why she wasn't in the file then? Doesn't make sense," Brian muttered to himself. His thoughts on the matter were interrupted by Letty saying that they should get going, she wanted to talk with Tamika.  
  
"Alright well then let's go" Brian said standing up and taking his and her coffee cup to the kitchen sink.  
  
Brian waited by the door while Letty got her shoes.  
  
"Why don't they talk about Tamika? And why don't they have any photo's of her up in the house?" Brian asked as he started the car. Letty looked out the window before she answered, "the only photo's of Tammy had their parents in them, it always upset Mia to see them so we put them away and never brought them back out, Tammy knows that and doesn't mind"  
  
The rest of the ride was filled with stories of the pranks that Brian and Alex got up to when they were kids. Letty found it funny that Brian was not the innocent ex-cop that she thought he was.  
  
Brian pulled into the driveway of the house and stopped, the car that was now parked in front of him made him stopped in his tracks. The car was a midnight blue skyline, he couldn't see from his position in the car but he'd better any money that on the hood of that skyline was a gold crown with a C scrawled through the middle of it.  
  
Letty got out of the car and began to walk towards the house when she realised that Brian hadn't gotten out of the car yet. When she looked back and noticed the look on his face, Letty wasn't sure whether it was shock or sadness or both.  
  
"Brian!" Letty called as she began towards his side of the car. He must have heard her, she thought because he got out of the car and headed straight for the house. He didn't even stop when Letty asked him what was wrong. Letty's only choice was to follow him into the house.  
  
Brian opened the door leaving it open for Letty, he had actually heard her questions but the only thing that was on his mind was finding the driver of that car.  
  
He found her the second he looked into the lounge room. She sat on the lounge with her back to him; Vince and Leon were on the lounge opposite her.  
  
"So Tammy what's with the crown and the C?" Leon asked before he spotted Brian and Letty come in the door.  
  
"The crown was because she was queen and the C was because she was my fiancé, good to see you haven't changed your decals Mika" Brian answered for her. Tamika spun around and almost fell off of the lounge doing so.  
  
"B! What are you doing here?" Tamika asked standing up and walking around to meet Brian. Brian smiled down at his once fiancé as he walked toward her, when he reached her he instantly reached down to envelope her in his arms. He held her tightly and snuggled his face in her neck.  
  
"I was checking in on Letty before going home and good thing I did too. I don't have to ask why you're here, why didn't you ever tell me that you had a brother and sister" Brian asked lifting his face from her neck.  
  
"I dealt with my grief by trying to be someone else, it was the only way that made sense to me" Tamika said softly looking up into his eyes. Brian nodded slowly and lent down to place a soft kiss on her cheek. She moved her face at the last second so that his lips fell onto her own. Brian's arms tightened around her as he deepened the kiss.  
  
By this time Dominic and Mia, who had been in the kitchen came into the lounge to see Brian and Tamika enter into the kiss. Needless to say they along with the rest of the team were beyond shock at the display in front of them. Various forms of the one thought, what the hell was going on, were racing through their minds. Dominic looked passed the couple to Letty, laughing at Vince and Leon's shocked expressions.  
  
After a few moments Letty realised that Tamika and Brian weren't going to stop soon unless they were made to. So Letty coughed loudly to get their attention. The couple broke apart; Tamika went to step backwards but found herself locked in Brian's embrace.  
  
"Either of you wanna explain what's going on?" Mia asked, her expression giving the impression that she was the mother that had caught her children doing something that they shouldn't have.  
  
"Mia, calm down honey, Brian is uh um well" Tamika began, her voice drifting away when she didn't know what to call him technically they had separated but from that kiss she wasn't sure what they were now.  
  
"Fiancé, I am her fiancé if she'll take me back" Brian said looking down at Tamika; as he spoke her face broke into a large smile.  
  
"Of course I will and this time we will get to that alter" Tamika exclaimed as Brian picked her up and swung her around.  
  
"How the hell do you to know each other?" Dominic asked loudly enough.  
  
"They met when Tammy went to live with your grandparents, they lived in Barstow because that's where Brian grew up" Letty answered slowly piecing everything that Brian had ever told her about his childhood.  
  
"Brian is Letty?" Tamika asked suddenly looking between them. Before she had left Barstow Alex had told her that Brian was bringing his sister home.  
  
"Yeah Letty is Alex's little sister and no he doesn't know that Dominic cheated. She's going to tell him that" Brian answered, knowing that her next question was going to be whether Alex knew of Dominic's cheating.  
  
"Chicken" Tamika said smirking.  
  
"Brian we need to talk" Mia spoke up softly; she was completely shocked, the man that she had thought loved her was actually her sisters lover. She didn't know what to think or how to act towards her sister.  
  
"About what Mia, I thought we settled that" Brian said firmly, he didn't want to bring up his brief relationship with Mia. Brian didn't think that Tamika would care since they had been officially separated at the time but he wasn't going to take any chances, Tamika was his life she had been the sole reason that he lived. Brian didn't want to lose her again.  
  
"Settled what Brian?" Tamika asked, she didn't like the look on her sister's face nor did she like Brian's expression. She'd known Brian for a long time and knew by his expression that he didn't want her to know something.  
  
"Mia and I dated briefly while I was undercover, it was two dates if that. When I came back to LA Mia thought that we would get back together but I told her it wasn't going to work out between us because as soon as I had finished up some family business I was going home. I was going home to you Mika" Brian answered her looking her in the eyes. He watched the emotions flash through her eyes making him somewhat nervous.  
  
Tamika turned towards her sister. "Is that true Mia?" she asked softly, she knew that Brian wouldn't lie but she wanted to make sure that everything that he'd said was true.  
  
"Yes, we dated. He even told me that he loved me, right before he left LA" Mia told her. Her expression told them that she was trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Mika I didn't mean it, I don't love her, I thought I did but I don't. You are the only woman that I have and will ever love, if you don't believe me than tell me how to prove it to you?" Brian said grasping her hands in his.  
  
"Come on Mika it wasn't like I knew that she was your sister cause I didn't, I didn't even know that you had a sister" Brian said pleading with her now.  
  
"I know Brian I can see it in your eyes, but why didn't you come home after the last truck heist? Why did you go to Miami instead?" Tamika asked looking up into his eyes, she knew he hadn't expected that question.  
  
"Because when I let your brother go the cops started chasing me, they wanted to get me for a number of things not just for letting Dominic and the others go. I promised myself that when I got out of juvenile detention that you'd never see me get arrested and sent to prison again and if I had gone home to you that's exactly what would have happened because Tanner was my boss, I couldn't call you because that would put in their radar I wasn't going to do that" Brian explained.  
  
"You were right I don't ever wanna see you handcuffs again and Tanner did pay me a visit but not about you he thought that Dominic and the others had come to stay with me" Tamika told him.  
  
"Bloody hell how did he know you're a Torreto?" Brian asked getting more then a little angry that his uncle had known before him and hadn't told him.  
  
"My grandparents I think because I didn't tell him, Brian Tanner told me that he expected you to come back to LA he wouldn't tell me why though, did he think that you were coming back for Mia?" Tamika said looking at Brian remembering how Tanner had completely stopped when she had asked him to explain.  
  
"No it had nothing to do with Mia, I'll explain what he meant later alright" Brian reassured her.  
  
"Why can't you tell her now?" Dominic asked angrily he didn't like the sounds of this. And he certainly didn't like the fact that both his sisters had fallen for the same guy; he could tell by Mia's face that this was going to create arguments between the two sisters.  
  
"Because it is a family thing, once I've told Mika what's happening then maybe I tell the rest of you" Brian answered looking at Dominic defiantly almost daring the other man to say something about it.  
  
"Dom relax this is how we do things back home, Brian shares the information with me and then we share it with everyone else" Tamika explained, the last thing that she wanted was for her fiancé and brother to get into a fight.  
  
Brian looked at his fiancé and couldn't believe how lucky he was that he had her. He was thankful that things were finally getting back to the way they used to be. His only hurdle now was waiting for the DNA test to prove wether he had found his younger brother, the younger brother that was the result of his father's affair 23 years ago. With Tamika by his side Brian knew that finding his brother would be a lot easier.  
  
A/N: sorry this took so long but I've been so snowed under with university work its not funny. Hopefully the next chapter will be up within the next two weeks. Please let me know what you think. 


End file.
